


Blade同人－剑始：箭矢之时

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［内容包括官方小说部分］
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma





	Blade同人－剑始：箭矢之时

相川始曾经不在乎时间，对于那么长的存活他已经淡然。

纪录时间对他没有意义，只是比其他生物更长久，并且不曾担心终结的日期是定在哪一天。  
直到他看到那个逝去的男子，体内的血液似乎也第一次感觉要被冻结。生命逝去，那是他不曾能理解的感受，只是尝试接受在自己的认知里。  
一个有限的生命在逝去的时候会想起那些珍惜的东西，但是始不能理解。自己能够珍惜什么呢？而不会死的自己又能怎么认识到那份短暂呢？  
他困惑不已，但是在他困惑的这段日子里，时间依旧流逝。

第一次意识到时间的重要是因为天音，始开始学会珍惜甚至在他无意识的情况下开始喜欢这种日子。注意出门后早点回家，不论如何天音都会等着他。  
注意开店的时间和关门的时间，如果在能力范围里他会出来帮忙。  
注意每周时间安排，他会出门拍照，并且在天音假期的时候可以陪她出来小转。  
注意日历的日期，因为天音会过生日。

第二次的时间，是被剑崎刻在心里的。  
始在这场战斗认识了那个有着温柔笑容的人。虽然他们并不是一开始就很友好，但是始在最后对着剑崎变的坦然，这点连他自己都没发现。  
剑崎相信了他，即使自己变成Joker他依旧相信着自己。  
这份相信的信念最初始也不明白，他觉得剑崎的热度就像要灼烧掉自己一样。渐渐始发现，他尘封在血液里的冰冷也被暖了起来。  
在剑崎舍弃人类身份拯救人类的时候，他也拯救了挣扎中的相川始。他告诉始要在这里活下去，始做到了，带着另一份心情活了下去。  
三百年的时光，始辗转着。他曾看着爱和熟悉的人们逐渐发生的变化，最后他选择了离开。  
对于没有陪伴天音这件事，他一直感到深大的惭愧和歉意。  
对于有短暂生命的人们，他一尘不变的容貌是一件多么痛苦的真相，可是到头来，始自己猜测，可能是自己怕了，怕看到身边的人离去消亡。

永生并不是幸福，而是一种残酷。

能和他一起理解这份痛苦的世界上只有一个人，那就是剑崎。  
始心底相信着剑崎比他痛苦。因为剑崎是温柔的人，所以他痛苦着。  
当初踏上这条路是剑崎自己的决定，但是始知道那也是他带来的罪恶。他才应该接受惩罚，他想要赎罪，想要救赎。

想要见剑崎。  
转身离去，留下了始和他们的朋友独自承受孤独。  
始依稀记得三百年前那些朋友，也能记得剑崎借住的家里还留着他的拖鞋和杯子。因为房子的主人说那是为剑崎留的，如果他会回来这里就是他的家。  
可是没有，剑崎回不来。始比谁都清楚这件事，但是大家都不曾放弃过。  
终于到现在，始也体会了离开朋友的那份孤独，不断更换的地点连个朋友都不能长久。此时此刻他更加心痛，不管是对于剑崎的孤独，还是对于自己的孤独。  
所以即使他知道这一点，他还是有意无意的寻找剑崎的下落。竖起来耳朵，不想放过任何风声。  
对他来说时间再次模糊起来，但是对着时间的加长，想要见到剑崎的心情却日益加重。  
每日每夜，始尝试埋头于他的新生活不敢多想，因为一放松下来那份活了几个世纪的凄凉会再次涌来，而他脑海里除了那张脸已经更换不出来更多。他会在脑里一次次幻想对方的生活，对方的地点，却没有线索。

第三次对于时间的概念，复苏的原因还是因为剑崎。  
他们相遇了，终于相遇了。  
在那个末日一样的世界里，那个温柔的人再次一边承受着痛苦一边拯救的世界。  
看着变成Joker痛苦不已的剑崎，始义无反顾的去拯救失去理智的朋友。他不想再看着痛苦的剑崎，因为始觉的剑崎是最应该被拯救的。  
我想要见你，我很想见你！始几乎无法压制住喉咙里的嘶喊。  
他在风雨中对着发狂的剑崎告白，那是他一直以来都想说出来的话。他想要和剑崎一起，一起度过痛苦的汪洋，孤独的时光。他想要帮剑崎一致承受，让剑崎带上他一起走上那条炼狱的路。因为始觉的和剑崎相比之前那些痛苦根本不算什么。

此时的相川始注意到了时间的存在，他感受到三百年的漫长。  
这份相见后的心情就像是钟声一样响起。  
当一切都结束以后，他们再次拯救了世界，只是和当初战争的开端相比世界上似乎只剩下了自己和剑崎。  
其他人都有他们的生活，有自己的家人朋友和故乡。及时再度转世，橘和陆月也不会再出现。  
他们两个人独自离开人群，继续接受永生的生命，但是这次他们有了彼此。及时他们不能一直在一起，却能够感受到彼此的存在。  
为了确认彼此平安，他们约定一年一次的会面。  
始不得不承认，他会期待，期待见到那双一如既往温柔的眼睛。  
他会在意时间，觉的再次相见的日子如此漫长，他也绝对不会记错日期和地点。  
就像是刻在他心里一样，剑崎给始的心挂上了一个表。始怀抱着表，享受活下来的时间，期待会面的时间。他感到满足，这是三百年来未曾感受的心情。  
不论一年里彼此有怎样的变化，始确信他们都会一眼认出对方。  
就像是站在表盘的外面一样，他们舍弃了时间带来的独孤，但也凝视时间带来的希望。

相川始在乎时间，因为他有想要见的人。

**Author's Note:**

> ［内容包括官方小说部分］


End file.
